The Wake Confession
by JannyFTW
Summary: A Holby City FanFiction. Features themes such as death, marrige, pregnancy, rape, suicide and more normal things that happen at Holby City Hospital!
1. Part 1

**The Wake Confession.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a week and a half after Oliver Valentine and Tara Lo's wedding. Jess, Oliver's 15 year old sister who lived with them, heard the front door creak as it opened and faintly heard the sound of light chatter coming from outside, it was Ollie and Tara arriving from their honeymoon in Australia.

"Good honeymoon?" Jess quizzes them,

"Yeah it was amazing, a load of sun, sea, sand and",

"I don't think she needs to know the rest" Tara interrupted as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, a bit too much information thanks! Haha" Jess laughed. "When are you two back in work then?",

"Tomorrow" Oliver replied, sounding slightly disappointed. "Why?",

"I was just wondering, is there any chance you could give me a lift to school tomorrow? It's just, I've got exams in the morning and I don't trust the bus to come on time" Jess pleaded

"Yeah I s'pose" Ollie agreed,

"Cheers bro, I'm off out, I'll see you later!" Jess said as she walked away from him.

"Shouldn't you be re...", Ollie didn't get chance to finish his sentence as it was interrupted by the front door being slammed shut

"...vising" He said continued as he made his way upstairs.

A few minutes later Tara made her way upstairs to help her new husband unpack.

"Where's Jess gone? Shouldn't she be revising?" Tara asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah that's what I thought, she's probably gone out with her mates somewhere, she won't be back late, she's pretty well behaved like that" Oliver tried to reassure Tara.

"She better not be late home, if we've already gone to sleep when she gets back and she wakes us up, I'll go mad!" Tara said in a promising way.

"She won't, don't worry!" Oliver hopes...

Jess got back home at about 11pm that night and Oliver and Tara were sitting on the sofa watching comedy shows on the television. She walked into the living room and Tara stood up and said,

"You're late home, where've you been all this time?"

"Out with some mates, what's it to you? And I'm not late home, it's only 11pm!" Jess snapped.

"Well one, I care about you, as weird as that may sound and two, you have an important exam tomorrow and you should be revising! What exam is it anyway?" Tara said back to the annoyed teenager.

"English literature" Jess sighed. "I'm so gonna fail it!" She said sadly. Oliver could see she was nervous and slightly upset about it.

"Well that won't surprise me because instead of revising you've been out with your mates!" Tara answered back at her.

"Even if I did revise more, which by the way, how would you know if I haven't been doing because you've both been away for the past week! I would still fail even if I spent all of my time revising!" Jess was starting to get angry.

"How, what excuse are you gonna come up with now?" Tara questioned her.

"Because I'm thick as hell, I can't even read all of a tiny Mr Men book! I can't spell, read or write to save my stupid, crap life!" Jess shouted before she ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"She's dyslexic; she's never had much help with it. Me and our sister Penny tried to help her as much as possible but she would never listen to us. We thought she was getting better at the things her dyslexia was affecting, until Penny died last year and she was trying to write something to say at the funeral bit she couldn't manage it. She was devastated at the fact she couldn't write something of her own to say and since then she has had no confidence whatsoever when it comes to reading, writing or spelling." Oliver told Tara.

"Oh way to go Tara, way to bloody go!" Tara sighed as she sank back into the big black leather sofa. "I'm such a twat!" Tara said, she was angry with herself about Jess's condition.

"No you're not, you didn't know, that's not your fault!" Ollie made sure that she believed him.

"S'pose, I'll go up there in a minute and apologise to her, I'll try and help her as much as I can so she can get better at all that stuff." Tara suggested.

"Yeah thanks babe" Oliver replied. "Anyway I'm off to bed, jet lagged, haha, night" He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Night, love you" Tara said as he was walking away.

Ollie stopped and turned around, "Yeah love you too" He said back to her and then made his way to their room.

Tara made her way to Jess's room and knocked on the door, she asked her if she could come in and she reluctantly said yes. Tara sat down on the bed next to the teenager and looked at her, Jess looked at Tara for about a second then looked out the window, Tara could tell that Jess had been crying.

"Look I'm really sorry about what I said and about shouting at you, I had no idea you were dyslexic!" Tara apologised.

"It's ok, I take it my brother told you then" Jess presumed.

"Yeah he did" Tara replied to the upset teen. It all went silent for a minute as they both tried to think of something to say.

"I s'pose I was just too ashamed about it to mention it to you then" Jess sighed.

"Well me and Oliver are here to help you whenever you need us" Tara said warmly.

"Thanks, I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning, night" Jess said as she yawned.

"Night" Tara said as she turned off the light in Jess's room and shut her door.

**CHAPTER 2**

Oliver made his way downstairs into the kitchen to find Jess and Tara sitting at the table revising for Jess's exam that morning. The sight of them getting on with each other put a smile onto his face. As he walked into the kitchen Jess turned around to face him and told him to put some more coffee on for them.

"Cheeky, do it yourself!" Oliver joked as he walked towards the table to see what part of the English Lit course they were studying.

"How you getting on?" Ollie asked his sister.

"Yeah ok like" Jess said back to him unconvincingly.

"You'll be ok, we better leave in about half an hour so we make sure you get into school ok and so we are not late on our first day back. I doubt the Termi-Naylor will be too happy if we turned up late!" Ollie sounded sure of that fact.

"I take it you're on about Jac?" Tara asked him.

"Yeah I am, sorry you're not used to her nickname are you" Ollie replied.

"You weren't saying bad stuff about her before when you were with her in the locker room at new year a few years ago though were you Mr Oliver Valentine, you know what I'm on about so don't deny it you dirty dog. Haha" Jess winds her brother up.

"Shut up you, that was quite a while ago thanks!" Oliver reminds her.

"You and Jac Naylor? Seriously!" Tara says in a shocked way then starts laughing.

"Thanks Jess" Oliver says in an unimpressed way, He then walks away. Tara and Jess look at each other and laugh before Tara says

"Right you, go get ready for school, if we're late then Oliver will kill us!" Jess then walks away, still laughing at the thought of Jac and Ollie.

Tara's car pulled up outside Jess's school and they wished Jess good luck as she got out of the car and made her way into school. They started to drive away and make their way to Holby General for a day of treating sick people and getting shouted at.

As they walked onto Darwin ward where they both worked in the hospital, there was not a single member of staff in sight. Then all of a sudden everyone jumped out from where they were hiding and shouted

"SURPRISE!"

Ollie and Tara jumped a little from fright but then laughed and thanked everyone. Tara was presented with a new name badge saying 'Dr Tara Valentine' on it. She looked at Oliver and smiled, he smiled back then made his way over to Jac. she was standing in the corner watching everyone celebrate and Oliver could tell that she was a little sad that he was no longer single as she has always had a bit of a thing for Ollie.

She looked at him then looked away and said

"Congratulations, you two are good together." She said as she started to walk away.

"Look Jac, I'm sorry about the way things have turned out between us, I really am but I love Tara and I wanna be with her, we're still mates though yeh? Oliver asked her.

"Yeah I s'pose we can be" Jac replied as she was walking off to see to her patients.

Ollie and Tara were trying to keep out of trouble as they had both noticed that Jac was in a foul mood as ever and getting told off by her when she was in that particular mood was quite terrifying! It was 11am and Oliver kept on looking at his phone anxiously to see if there was anything from Jess.

"She'll have just finished now" Ollie said to Tara,

"What?", She looked puzzled.

"Jess's exam" He replied quickly.

"Oh yeah, still nothing from her then?"

"Nope".

Time passed before they realised it was 13:25pm and there was still no word from Jess. Oliver was starting to get worried about her, and he had good reason to be...

**CHAPTER 3**

The doors to Darwin ward flew open, nearly coming off its hinges and Jac and a few paramedics burst through pushing a trolley with a young girl lying motionless on it. The girl was covered in blood coming from multiple stab wounds and at a glance neither Oliver nor Tara could identify whether it was Jess or not, all they knew was that the patient was a teenage girl wearing the same school uniform as Jess has to wear.

Oliver started to panic and Tara tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen, Elliot Hope, one of the consultants told him to go in the staff room and stay there so he had no choice but to do as he said.

Jac rooted around in the patients' belongings to find out details about her, she was a 15 year old girl, was in year 11 in Holby Comprehensive School, and her name was... Jessica Valentine...

Jac walked into the staff room and sat down next to Ollie and grabbed his hand.

"It's her isn't it, it's Jess that's lying unconscious out there and covered in blood, I know it is."

Jac looked at Ollie, the look of fear and terror in his big sad blue eyes made her sigh and look down at the floor. After a moment of silence she looked into his eyes said softly said to him

"I'm really sorry Oliver, it is your sister that's out there..."

Oliver's eyes went all watery and he put his head in his hands and went all quiet. Jac put her arm around her friend and started to comfort him. After a minute or two he lifted his head up, tears streaming down his face and said to Jac, his voice slightly croaky

"I can't lose another sister, I can't lose anyone else!"

This was the first time Jac had ever seen Ollie so upset.

"We won't let that happen ok!" Jac tried her best to reassure him but he was having none of it.

"You can't say that, what if she doesn't survive whatever has happened to her, she's really weak!" Ollie cried.

Jac tried to calm her upset friend down,

"We're gonna try everything we can to make sure she pulls through this! I've gotta go back out there to find out what's the matter with her, I'll see you in a bit ok? You've had a shock, just rest a bit yeah? See you later" Jac then walked out of the room, leaving Ollie on his own.

Tara walked into the staff room to find Oliver fast asleep on the sofa, he was clutching his mobile phone in his hand, it was unlocked and the picture on the screen was of him and Jess on the day of his and Tara's wedding. Oliver slowly woke up and asked Tara how his sister was, she said that she has 3 broken ribs, broken wrist and sprained heart muscle and will be confined to bed for weeks, maybe even months. Ollie was devastated but at the same time relieved that she wasn't dead, yet...

**CHAPTER 4**

Days went by and it seemed that Jess was improving slightly, until she took a very dangerous turn for the worst.

It was around 1am in the morning and Oliver and Tara were asleep in one of the on call-rooms whilst Jac was drinking her coffee in the staff room when her pager beeped, 'Cardiac Arrest Bed 5' it said on there, it was Jess. She put down her coffee and ran to her bedside.

"What the hell happened? She was fine an hour ago!" Jac shouted as she started chest compressions on the injured teenager.

"I have no idea!" Nurse Carter panicked, "Like you said she was fine!"

"Yeah well she isn't now!" Jac shouted a bit louder than the last time. "She's in VF! I need the crash team here now!". Mary Claire hesitated. "NOW MARY CLAIRE!"

20 minutes later...

"Time of death 1:24am" Jac sighed, she looked at Mary Claire who then questioned her,

"Are you ok Ms Naylor?

"No, I promised Oliver I would make sure she was ok, he's gonna hate us all forever because of this!"

"What?" Mary Claire cluelessly asks

"Jess is... Was Oliver's sister" Jac replied with a tear in her eye, "Sorry I've... I've gotta go" she says to the nurse as she walks away with a tear running down her face.

Mary Claire walked into the staff room where Jac lay there on the sofa,

"Are you gonna tell Ollie?" Mary Claire asked her,

"I'm gonna have to ain't I" Jac replied slowly, then got up and walked to the on call room that Ollie and Tara were in. Jac stood outside the door and froze, she stood there for about a minute and tried to figure out what she was going to say to them. She eventually knocked on the door and entered.

"How is she?" Oliver jumped up and asked,

"Oliver, I am so sorry, she went into VF and her heart was too weak, I'm really sorry!" Jac said to the devastated lad.

"No, no, NO, YOU'RE LYING!" Oliver shouts,

"I'm not lying Oliver, I am so sorry" Jac says apologetically. The heartbroken young lad falls to the floor and cries. Tara tries to comfort him but it doesn't work, Jac walks out of the room and listens through the wall, Tears start to fall from her eyes.

CHAPTER 5  
1 Week after Jess's death...

"You ok? You look freezing, why don't you go inside and wait?" Tara asks Ollie,

"No I'm ok, I'd rather wait out here for people, thanks" He replied. Jess's family and friends turned up at her funeral, her best friend said to Oliver that the people who did that to Jess have been charged with murder and with everyone there, Oliver entered the church and sat down next to Tara and his parents. The service lasted about 45 minutes and there was a ceremony outside when they put her coffin in to the ground. One of her teachers turned up at the funeral and did a speech; he said that Jess had a very promising performing career ahead of her and her life was snatched away in the cruellest way. Oliver also made a speech but Jac had to help him to finish it because he was too nervous and upset. After the funeral there was a wake at their house that most people attended. News reached them that one of the people who killed Jess had been shot dead the night before. All of a sudden the police stormed in to the house and arrested Oliver, just as the police were putting him in handcuffs; a voice shouts from behind them

"It was me! I killed her"...

Who was that person that confessed?...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Part 2

CHAPTER 6  
The police and everyone in the room turned to the person who confessed.

"Excuse me but who do you suppose you killed? Miss Valentine or Miss Davies?" the police man asked, still holding Oliver in handcuffs. The Miss Davies was the one who was the ringleader in the gang who killed Jess.

"Miss Davies" the person replied.

"What is your name?"

"Mary Claire Carter" she replied.  
The police took the handcuffs off Oliver and put them in handcuffs and said

"Mary Claire Carter, I am arresting you on the suspicion of murder, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be given in evidence, do you understand?", Mary Claire didn't reply.  
Everyone in the room was shocked at the fact that she had killed someone when she normally seemed like a gentle person. Jac walked over to Ollie and asked him

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ok thanks, just want this day to be over, tired of putting on a brave face for everyone" he said to his friend. They both went quiet and were staring into each other's eyes until Jac realised what was possibly happening between them.

"I'd better go, I'll see you in a bit" she said as she walked off quickly.

That night when Oliver and Tara were both in bed, Tara was fast asleep but Oliver couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Jac, he couldn't understand why he was feeling like it. He thought maybe they were just good friends and then thought that they liked each other but then kept remembering that he has a wife who he loves. With all the aftermath of Jess's death his head was slightly messed up about everything.

Oliver got up a lot earlier than normal the next day and left for work before Tara had even woken up. He knew that Jac always got to work early and he needed to talk to her. Tara woke up about an hour after Oliver left and noticed he was gone, she phoned him but he didn't answer so she figured he had gone to work.

Ollie found Jac in the staff room when he got there; she heard him come in and turned to face him.

"Oh hi, you're early, you ok?" she asked,

"Yeah, well sort of, look I need to speak to you" he answered.

"About what?" Jac asked sounding puzzled,

"About you and me". They both went silent.

About half a minute later she walked up to him and said

"There is no you and me"

"You don't mean that though, do you?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes, No, Oh I dunno ok!" she said in a frustrated way.

"What's happening between us Jac?" the young lad softly said

"Nothing" Jac snapped, "It's all in your head! I mean, you just buried another sister yesterday, you're probably confused and upset and a little messed up, there is..." Jac didn't have time to finish her sentence because Oliver pulled her into him and kissed her. Jac pulled away but then looked into his eyes and kissed him. They then heard Tara's voice from outside and then quickly pulled away from each other and pretended to be doing work.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were, I woke up and you had gone?" Tara said when she saw Ollie in the staff room.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Oliver replied then looked at Jac.

"It's ok, I was just worried about you, everything ok?" she asked her husband, "Is there any news on Mary Claire?" she asked both Ollie and Jac.

"Yeah everything's cool. I haven't heard anything about Mary Claire, have you Jac?" Oliver asked

"Nothing yet, Jonny told me this morning that she's most likely getting sent down for 20 years for murder, I wonder why she did it?" Jac said.

"Oh right. Well I better go, they've put me on Keller today" Tara said sounding disappointed, "See you later"

"Yeah bye" Oliver quietly said. "That was too close" he sighed once Tara had gone.

"That never happened ok?" Jac said as she walked past him and made her way to the door.

"Whatever" Oliver sighed again. Jac paused for a second or two then walked out like nothing had happened.

CHAPTER 7  
Things were awkward between Jac and Oliver for the rest of that day and Jonny and Mo could tell.

"What's going on between you and Valentine then?" Jonny joked.

"Nothing, just get lost Jonny!" Jac shouted, but not loud enough for many people to hear.

"Oh ok calm down, I'm only messing, god woman!". Jonny backed off.

"What did she say?" Mo asked him

"Nothing but there is definitely something going on" Jonny answered.

A few hours later Jac went up to Oliver and said to him

"We need to talk, now!"

"But you said..."

"I don't care what I said Oliver! We need to talk about this!" Jac snapped.

Oliver followed Jac into the staff room and and he sat on the sofa and said

"Well?"

"Jonny's figured out that something is going on between us" Jac stated.

"Oh" Ollie sounded surprised, "Let's just hope he don't say anything to Tara!"

"Nothing can happen between us, D'you understand, you are married Oliver, Tara is the one you love, not me!" Jac said.

"What if I love you more, what if I always have done, what happens then?" Ollie questioned,

"You don't" Jac said.

"You can't say that! You don't know how much I like you!" Oliver was getting annoyed,

Jac went silent.

Back on the ward, Tara was on a break and went up to Darwin to look for Oliver. Jonny saw her and asked her

"What's going on between your husband and Termi-Naylor?"

"What do you mean?" Tara was confused.

"They've been avoiding eye contact, not speaking to each other, ignoring each other, there's been a really awkward atmosphere between them!"

"Oh, I'll ask them, where are they?" Tara asked.

"Staff Room" Jonny answered.

The door of the staff room was slightly open and Tara looked through the gap. As soon as she did she saw Jac lean in to Ollie and was very close to kissing him but then pulled away.

"See, I know you feel like that! It's bloody obvious!" Oliver pointed out.

"Shut it Valentine" She said calmly but with a sound of frustration in her voice.

"You can't deny it though!" Oliver went on.

"I SAID SHUT IT!" Jac shouted.

Oliver backed away. "You can't though can you?" he said

"Ok no I can't ok! I can't deny that I like you! Alot..." she said quietly but loud enough for Tara to accidently hear outside.

Tara walked it and looked at Jac and said

"You cow!"

CHAPTER 8  
"You what?" Jac said

"You heard" Tara was very frustrated with both Oliver and Jac

"Tara calm down yeh" Oliver calmly said

"You think I'm angry and mad! Neither of you have seen anything yet!" she assured them. "I want you gone, if I get home and you are still there, you will regret it"

After Tara had gone Oliver and Jac were both silent, that was until Ollie punched his way through the cupboard door in just one punch.

"She don't mean it, she just needs time to calm down!" Jac tried to say to him.

"Oh no she does mean it!" Oliver said as he kicked the chair.

"Look you can stay at mine till she does calm down" She said softly.

"Thanks" Oliver replied as he walked out of the staff room.

That night at about 9pm there was a knock on Jac's front door. It was Oliver, carrying his bags and with his head looking down.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna turn up, your room is the first on the right, let me know if there's any problems ok?" Jac said but Ollie didn't reply, he just walked up the stairs in silence.

About 20 minutes later Jac went up to Ollie's room and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked. There was no answer so she went in anyway. "You ok?" Oliver just remained silent and carried on unpacking, his head still down. "Ollie speak to me" She pleaded, "He walked to the other side of the room to put something back but when walking back to where he was originally, Jac got in the way and caught a glance of the huge cut on his face. "Ollie what the hell?" she said very quietly and softly.

"Nothing, i'm fine! Just let me unpack please!" he demanded that she left but she wouldn't.

"Did Tara do this to you?" There was no answer. "Ollie?"...

"Yeah" he said as he sat on the bed.

Jac sat next to him and put her hand on his back but he flinched and made a little noise, a noise that a person in pain would make.

"Ollie what's going on? First you avoid eye contact with me because you have a huge cut on your face and now you sound in pain when I touch you? Oliver is there anything like what's on your face anywhere else on you?" she asked him.

"No" he quickly said as he looked away.

"You're lying aren't you" Jac noticed. "Ollie take off your shirt, I want you to prove to me that you're not lying"

The lad reluctantly stood up and took off his shirt, revealing probably hundreds of old cuts, bruises and scars.

"Oh my god Ollie! How have you got all these?" his concerned friend asked him. "There's possibly hundreds there!

"I don't want to talk about it" he sighed as he lay down on the bed.

"Well you're going to, is it Tara?" Jac was sounding quite worried.

"No, look I said I don't want to talk about it, it happened a long time ago and I'm tired" Oliver was trying to not get upset and turned away from her.

"Please tell me, i'm worried about you!" Jac was begging her friend to open up to her about his past. "You didn't do some of this yourself did you?" Jac asked him, she was starting to get very worried about the lad.

"I SAID I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IT!" he shouted. Jac could see that whatever happened in the past was really affecting him.

"Ollie, please, look I'm really worried about you and whatever has happened in the past is bugging you, I can tell. But whatever has happened, I can help you, only if you let me and only if you tell me what happened! Please Oliver."

Oliver turned back the other way to face her again, he looked into her eyes, he could see how worried she was. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a second before sitting up and saying to her,

"My dad is quite violent, whenever anything went wrong, regardless of whether it was our fault, he would take it out on us. Never Penny so much but he always used to hit or kick or burn me. He didn't ever do anything like that to Jess because she either wasn't born or was really young. Until she was about 8, then he started hitting and doing all that stuff to her. It went on for years and there was no way we could stop him. Even when I was like 20 ish, I could never stop him then, he was too strong. We've always been too scared to tell someone about it. I struggled to cope at one stage when it got really bad, people in school were winding me up, they didn't know what was going on and they thought I did it to myself. They started going around calling me emo and cutter and saying I'm mentally ill. I went home every night, dreading what was going to happen, I just used to open the front door and run to my room and lock myself in there, too scared to come out. It got so bad at one point that the only way I felt better is to be what they were calling me, a so called emo and cutter. Anything I could find that was sharp, that was it." Oliver told Jac everything and that brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh my god Ollie" she said as a tear fell from her eye. "Did anyone know what you were doing?"

"Not for a while, I kept it to myself for as long as possible. Until there was a school party for years 7-11 in the swimming pool. Penny was in year 11 then but I hadn't long started that school in year 7. I just sat on the side in my clothes because I didn't want to get in there and have to take my top off and reveal all the cuts that were on me. Penny came over to me and asked me why I wasn't coming in the pool, I said because of dad and she said that surely it can't be that bad, She had no idea. I walked off into the bathrooms and she followed me and asked me to show her. I started saying no but she was older and stronger than me and she won, she saw all the cuts on me and backed away slightly saying Oliver what the hell"

"What did you say to her? Or did she figure out that you did it to yourself?" Jac asked.

"I tried to worm my way out of it but she figured it out. She said that she knew what dad had been doing and thought that it couldn't possibly be as bad as what was on my stomach and my back. She asked me had I done some of that myself and I said yes. She came up to me and hugged me, I was crying at that point because I was scared of her telling someone but she promised she wouldn't."

"Did she?"

"I don't think so" he said

"What happened after all that?"

"Nothing, she just kept a really close eye on me, texted me at break and lunch to check if I was ok, even if I wasn't I would say I was fine, I think it pissed her off though" he laughed slightly.

"I bet!" she laughed a little back. "Ah come here you" she said as she hugged him. "Feel better that you've told someone?"

"Yeah I think" he said as he yawned.

"You need some sleep" she said as she stood up.

"Erm, can you stay with me tonight please? I don't want to be on my own" he asked her.

"Yeah course I can" she replied as she lay down next to him.

CHAPTER 9  
Jac woke up the next morning to find Oliver wasn't there, she guessed that he would be downstairs getting ready for work. She went downstairs to find him fast asleep on the sofa,

"Morning sleepy, how long have you been down here?" she asked him as he started to wake up.

"Um, I dunno, sorry" he yawned.

"It's ok" she laughed.

"We better get ready for work, I would steer well clear of Tara if I was you" Jac warned Ollie.

"Yeah I will".

They arrived at work an hour later and Tara was already there seeing to her patients. Oliver got asked quite a bit about the huge cut on his face caused by Tara but he lied saying he was drunk and walked into the door. The day went quite well, Tara and Ollie didn't go near each other and there were no arguments. The next day was court case for Mary Claire about the murder, only tomorrow will tell why she did what she did...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Part 3

The Wake Confession Part 3.

CHAPTER 10  
"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be..." Oliver's alarm clock stopped as he threw it across the room. Jac heard a smash and walked into Ollie's room to find out what the noise was. She walked in to find a completely demolished alarm clock and Oliver fast asleep, as per usual. She found a pillow on his floor and threw it at him, hoping it would wake him up.

"Ow!" he said, still half asleep.

"Wake up you lazy git! We'll be late for Mary Claire's trial otherwise!" she said to him as he stood up and tried to find some clothes. "Oh and put some clothes on."

Oliver turned to her and laughed, "I have got got SOME clothes on!"

"Shut up Valentine, just hurry up" she said but she couldn't hide her grin. She was starting to get more attracted to Oliver all the time.

The pair of them met up with Oliver's mother and step dad outside of the court, Tara was also there. Jac walked up to Tara once Ollie had gone in and said to her

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was the one who supported Oliver throughout Jess's death! Where were you when it all happened?" Tara shouted.

"There for him 24/7, holding his hand when he broke down about everything, there when his own wife spit up with him and kicked him out, I'm the one that took him in and carried on supporting him! Unlike you!" she shouted back. Oliver's mum came outside and said that they were ready start. Jac and Tara looked at eachother and walked inside separately.

The first part of the court case went by and Mary Claire admitted to murder. Then it was time for her to say why she did it...

"Can you please explain to us why you murdered Miss Davies!" the judge asked her.

"last year me and my sister were out, just for a walk and we came across a bunch of girls who started shouting and threatening us then one pulled out a knife. The girls obviously knew my sister because after they stabbed her I asked her who they were and she said, right before she took her last breath. When I found out who killed Jess, I found out that it was the same bunch of girls that killed my sister, I had to do something about it!" Mary Claire explained.

Mary Claire ended up getting 15 years imprisonment. Everyone was shocked at the reason she killed the person that took Jess's life away from her.

After the court case had finished, Oliver walked out and demanded to be left on his own but his mum wouldn't listen. She followed him without him knowing until he got to Jac's house. Oliver's mother didn't know that him and Tara had split up.

"What are you doing here? Who's house is this?" she asked her son.

"How...What...Did you follow me?" he questioned.

"Yes, I don't want you being on your own. Have you moved house or something?"

"No, me and Tara have split up, i'm living with Jac, the red head woman who was at the court with me" he tried to explain to his mum.

"Oh, right well I'm not getting involved in all that. Are you going to be ok on your own until this Jac woman comes home?"

"Yes mum I'll be fine, just go, please!" he begged. His mum then walked away. Jac got home an hour or so later to find him unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell?" she said as she rushed to him. Jac put him in the recovery position but found an empty packet of tables in his hand and an opened bottle of vodka on the table. Jac knew he'd tried to take his own life...

CHAPTER 11  
AAU's doors flew open with huge force, Luc and Eddie were pushing the trolley with a dangerously ill Oliver laying half dead on it. Luc, completely unaware that it was Oliver laying there, asked

"Right who have we got here? Does anyone know?"

Jac looked at him puzzled and said "Oliver Valentine, 27."

"Crap what the hell happened?" Luc worried.

"I think he's tried to commit suicide, he's taken quite a few doses of diazepam and half a bottle of vodka, I got home and he was unconscious on the floor!" She panicked.

"Jac just come with me, Luc will try his best to make Ollie better ok?" Eddie tried to reassure her as they walked into the family area.

Hours and hours passed with no information on him, until Luc burst in screaming that they need to take him into theatre straight away or he'll die. Jac stood up and followed them to the theatre but had to wait outside.

jac stood there, absolutely still with tears falling from her eyes, was she about to lose the person she loves?

After two hours Luc pushed the trolley with Oliver on it out and said to her

"He's going to be ok, he's going to take a long time to recover fully though, he might not ever fully recover saying that, we don't know yet, not until he wakes up. He put himself in a lot of danger today and has done some damage to his kidneys, you need to keep a close eye on him, oh and you need to consider getting counselling for him"

"I will, thanks Luc" Jac sighed.

Oliver woke about an hour later,

"Jac?" he said.

"Yes, i'm here don't worry" Jac said as she held his hand. "Why Oliver? you could've died! you nearly did! why did you do that?"

"I can't do this anymore! everything in my life is bad, always has been! I mean, there was that stuff with my dad, then Penny died, now Jess has died, I just wanted to end everything in my life so badly" Ollie cried.

"Hey, c'mon, look things will get better i promise, please promise you won't do something stupid like this again" Jac pleaded.

"I won't, I swear"

A week later and Oliver was discharged from hospital and was told to rest at home for a month, he was also told to attend counselling for a while, he wasn't happy about it but he had no choice, especially as she was trying to disagree with Jac of all people!

CHAPTER 12  
Oliver returned to work two months later after having to go back in to have an emergency operation after one of kidneys gave up but it seemed for now he was getting better and it was certain he bored at home.

He walked onto Darwin Ward alongside Jac but kept quiet and his head hanging down. He had a few people come up to him to see how he was doing but he just kept himself to himself, even more than usual.

"Hey, how's it going mate? you all better now?" Jonny walked up to him and asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I think so, thanks, just a bit tired" he slowly replied.

"Well let's hope you are better eh!" Jonny

"Yeah"...

A quiet hour in terms of patients past until someone quite unexpected turned up...

"Excuse me, where is Oliver Valentine? I need to talk to him"

"Are you a relative or something? Elliot asked the person.

"Yes i'm his mother, can you tell me where he is please?"

"Mum?" he said from behind her.

"You and me need to talk, now!" she said sternly.

"No, you can say whatever it is here!" he said back to her.

"Ok... WHAT WERE YOU PLAYING AT YOU PRAT! YOU NEARLY DIED! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?" she screamed. Oliver was silent. "WELL?"

"YES! OK, I WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN! SHAME IT NEVER DID!" he shouted back. The whole ward went silent as he looked around then looked back at his mother. He looked into her eyes, she had a strong look of anger in them. After a few seconds he stormed off and very shortly after his mum walked out.

Jac went to follow Ollie but Jonny caught her and said

"Just leave him, i'll go after him"

"What makes you think he'll want to talk to you?" she asked.

"Man to man chat sort of thing, just a thought" he replied.

"Sort of man to immature childish idiot chat more like, you being the second one" she said back. There was a moment of silence then Jac sighed and said ok then walked back onto the ward.

"Hey, you alright?" Jonny asked as he sat near to Oliver who was sitting on the floor in the corner of the store room.

"Leave me alone Jonny" Oliver mumbled.

"Right now I don't think that's a good idea sorry" Jonny pointed out. Oliver just remained quiet. "Why did you do that Ollie? Why put yourself in that much danger?" he concerned.

"You know nothing about me" Ollie snapped.

"You're my mate, i'm just trying to understand, c'mon you can talk to me right?"

"Look things have happened in my life that I have struggled to cope with, I don't wanna say what but both my sisters dying in the space of just over a year just messed up everything and I hated being alive. Good enough explanation?" Oliver said.

"Is that why you did what you did?"

"Yeah, can you just leave me alone now?" Oliver sighed.

"You know I can't Ollie" Jonny sighed. After a few moments of silence Jonny asked

"What were your sisters like? I've heard a bit about Penny, she sounded like a nice person." Ollie paused then said

"Yeah she was an amazing person, they both were!"

"How old would they be now?"

"Erm... Penny would be about 29ish now and Jess would still be 15" Ollie said. "I've got 2 other brothers who are still alive, Jordan, he's 19 and Jess's twin, Ryan, who's 15 obviously but me and them don't get on so technically it's just me now" Ollie sighed.

"Ah right, how come?" Jonny asked.

"Drugs, booze, that sort of stuff. They went off the rails a couple of years ago, about 4 years ago. They became addicts and I disagreed with them about it and Jordan started waving a knife around threatning to stab me. Me and them haven't spoken since"

"Oh"

"They're prats" Ollie laughed a little, Jonny also laughed. Jac walked into the room and sat by the boys.

"You ok Oll?" she asked. Ollie nodded then stood up.

Jonny and Jac stood up soon after and Jac said

"My shift has finished now, how about we both just go home and relax a bit yeah?". Oliver paused

"Yeah ok just don't keep asking me if i'm ok please, i'm fine, honestly" he said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"You better bloody be!" she said before gently kissing him.

"I'll see you both, take care mate" Jonny said as he gently patted Ollie on the back. Jonny had previously seen the scars on Oliver whilst in the changing rooms but didn't ask about it.

"I'll be back now" Jac said to Oliver as she went to run after Jonny. "Jonny wait" she shouted after him. "Thanks for today, really i mean it".

"It's no problem, make sure he gets some rest tonight yeah"

"I will, thanks again" Jac said as she walked off.

That night Jac and Oliver had a bit of a row and they both decided he needs more time off, A LOT more time off...

CHAPTER 13  
2 Months Later...

Oliver was still not back at work but he was almost fully recovered. Mo had given birth to a baby boy by now and was on maternity leave. Jac was at work one day when there was a knock on the front door, it was Mo and her baby.

"Hey! room for me and a little one?" she laughed

"Yeah, yeah come in" he opened the door wider to let them in.

"How you doing? Jac said you're on the mend" Mo said,

"Yeah I'm getting better now I think, thanks" Ollie smiled. "Take it the little one's yours"

"No I stole him from the shopping centre on the way here" Mo sarcastically said. Oliver just stood and laughed then he said,

"C'mon through, sorry it's a bit of a mess, we can't be arsed to tidy up lately"

"It's ok" Mo laughed, "Wanna hold him?"

"Erm yeah ok" he replied nervously as Mo passed over her baby boy. Oliver sat down on the sofa with the tiny child in his arms, the baby started to fall asleep in his arms straight away.

"You're a natural, I can never get him to go to sleep that quick!" Mo sounded surprised.

"What's his name?" Oliver asked.

"I haven't thought of one yet to be honest, I was hoping you would help me" Mo replied.

"Yeah ok, what sort of name are aiming for?"

"Something not as commonly heard or known as other names but not something old or weird, if you get me?"

Oliver said a few names and after a bit Mo said,

"Got it! Mitchell-Oliver Effanga"

"Hello Mitchell-Oliver" Ollie said as he gently held the little boy's hand.

"Could be Mitch or Mitch-Oliver for short" She said as Ollie passed back her son. They heard footsteps in the hallway then Jac appeared.

"Oh hi, aw this your little lad then?" Jac said as she sat by them.

"Yeah, Mitchell-Oliver. Ollie helped me name him so I thought i'd add his name."

"Ah right, can I hold him?" Jac asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah of course" Mo said as she passed her baby to yet another person.

"God he's tiny" She laughed.

Mo left an hour or so later and Ollie seemed happy for the first time in a while. Jac walked up to him and said,

"Ollie, I need to speak to you, it's really important."

"Yeah one second" Ollie said.

"Now Oliver"

"Ok yeah what?" Oliver said as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"I'm pregnant, 2 months"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Part 4

CHAPTER 14  
"Pregnant?" Ollie said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I dunno, I'm scared Ollie!" Jac said, she was shaking at this moment.

"Hey, hey come here, look you will be a fantastic mum, I know you will" he said as he hugged her.

"What if I turn out like the sort of mother that mine is?" Jac questioned.

"You won't, stop worrying!" Ollie laughed. "Look go upstairs, go to bed and get some sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, night" she yawned.

Oliver woke up the next morning to find Jac fast asleep next to him, he smiled at the sight of her in such peace. Jac suddenly moved and slowly woke up,

"Morning sleepy" Oliver said.

"Oh hi" Jac groaned.

"How you feeling?" he asked,

"Sick thanks" Jac said sounding unimpressed.

"Look, you stay home today, i'll clear it with Hanssen, i'll be home in a couple of hours and we can talk about all this later, ok?"

"Yeah whatever" Jac mumbled as she turned over and went back to sleep.

Oliver walked into work that morning to find Tara sitting in the staff room.

"Um hi, look Ollie, I'm really sorry about what happened between you and me" Tara apologised.

"Yeh ok whatever"

"I am!"

"Like I said, yeh ok" Oliver said as he walked away.

"Ollie, Ollie! Please believe me, I am really sorry, I hate how all this has worked out between us, I regret kicking you out and all that, we were really good together! Please can we just try our relationship again, without Jac Naylor?" Tara begged.

"No, I love Jac and I wanna be with her, we were happy together but you wrecked it all by being jealous" Ollie said as he stormed off.

"I'M SORRY, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!" Tara shouted after him. Oliver looked then walked back to her and said

"Me and Jac love eachother, I'm staying with her, you spoiled it all between us with your childishness, me and Jac have always been close and you were just jealous!"

"You were going to have an affair!"

"No I wasn't because I loved you! Ok I admit that I liked Jac, I always have done but I was married to you!"

"Me and you were tight though, we told eachother everything, if you told me about her then maybe none of this would have happened!"

"Everything? You know nothing about me!"

"I do" she argued.

"Ok, how did I get all the scars on me, ok you can probably guess but why did I start cutting? How old was I? See you have no idea about me!" Ollie furiously said whilst a tear slid down Tara's cheek. They both remained silent until Hanssen walked up to them and said

"Ah Oliver, I've just read your email and I've also received a call off Ms Naylor as well, congratulations on your good news! I hope the three of you will be very happy together." Tara waited for Hanssen to leave before saying to Ollie

"Jac's pregnant?" Tara said as tears fell from her eyes, she then stormed off.

"Tara, I'm sorry too" Ollie said as she headed the opposite direction to him.

Ollie got home late that night to find Jac wasn't at home. He looked around to see if he could find a not off her or her phone and purse but none were in sight. He took his phone out of his pocket and rang her mobile.

"Hi, you've reached Jac Naylor, sorry I am unable to answer the phone at this time but please leave a message and I'll call you back *beep*"

"Jac it's Ollie where are you? Please text or call me as soon as possible"

Oliver sighed after hanging up the phone and waited for a reply. He looked at his watch, it read 9:45pm. He glanced again a little while later to find out it was now in fact 11:20pm and there was still no sign of Jac. He tried ringing her again, it went straight to answer phone. Where could she have gone?

7:30am the next morning Oliver's phone alarm woke him suddenly, he checked his phone to see if there was anything from Jac, there was nothing. She hadn't returned home all night, lord knows how long she had been gone as Oliver left for work at 6 the morning before. He then heard the front door open, it was Jac.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Ollie questioned.

"I've been at Mo's ok!" she shouted

"You could've told me, I was worried!"

"I'm sorry, I needed to talk to her about stuff, look Oliver, I don't want this baby! And before you say it, I am really sure

Oliver's heart sank as he turned and walked up the stairs. He closed the door gently and locked it so he could be on his own. He was devastated at the fact Jac wanted to get rid of their baby and was trying to think of a plan.

He went back downstairs and hour or so later and said to her

"Look Jac, you've only just found out you're pregnant, you need more time to decide, a couple more weeks is all I'm asking, please Jac?"

"No! I have made up my mind and I am 100% sure! I do not want this baby! I'm not ready! Maybe I a few years or so but definitely not yet!"

"I love you, I want to be with you and our child!" Oliver said.

"We'll that's not going to happen. If you want this child then you look after it on your own because I don't want it! But it would mean me and you wouldn't be together" Jac said sternly

"Fine, I want this child and if that means that we aren't together then ok but this child is mine and I will look after it!"

"Fine!" Jac shouted.

"Hey, you and Jac talked about the baby?" Mo asked Ollie the next day in work.

"Erm yeah, yeah we have" Oliver sighed. "She said she doesn't want the baby, I said that I wanted to be with her and our child but she said no and that if I wanted the child I'd be on my own" Oliver said as his eyes started to water slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Oliver, hopefully she'll change her mind"

"I don't think she will, she said she's definitely 100% sure that she doesn't want it." A tear slid down the devastated young man's face.

"Hey, C'mon, i'll try and change her mind, ok?" Mo said as she hugged him.

"Thanks"

Time and time passed and it was becoming increasingly obvious that Jac wasn't going to change her mind, especially as she was expecting twins! Jac was just 8 months gone when she fell down a flight of stairs at home and lay unconscious at the bottom.

A neighbour must have heard her fall and looked through the letter box to find her lying there. The neighbour phoned an ambulance and within minutes it turned up.

"Jac, Jac? Can you hear us?" Dixie the paramedic asked, there was no reply. "Jeff! We need to get her to Hospital now! She said to the other paramedic Jeff.

The doors to Keller Ward opened with a crash as they hit Malick in the face.

"Ouch!" he then paused and asked "Is that Jac?!"

"Yes, she's had a fall and she's unconscious, has been for about 10 minutes now we think"

Malick and Serena checked her over and came to the conclusion

"We need to perform a cesarian now otherwise she might lose the babies" Serena told a worried Oliver.

2 hours passed and Malick said to Ollie

"We managed to deliver you're children ok, we can't seem to find anything wrong with them, they seem quite healthy. You have two unidentical twin baby boys. congratulations mate!"

"Thanks" Ollie smiled. He was allowed to see his children a short while after and Jac had woken up by then.

"Are you ok looking after them on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah, when can I take them home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon Serena said"

"Ok see you then"


	5. Part 5

**CHAPTER 15**

"Dad I'm bored! When can we go home?"

"Dad, Jakob's being mean to me all the time!"

"No I'm not! Dad Rowan keeps picking on me!"

"Oh can both of you please shut up for a second!" Oliver said to his sons. "I know you're both bored but I have to work, i'll be done in a couple of hours and then we can go home but for now please be quiet!"

"He's still winding me up..."

"What did I just say? Ok Rowan stop stop getting on Jakob's nerves and Jakob stop getting on Rowan's nerves ok?" they both remained silent. The door to the staff room opened and Jonny walked in.

"Alright mate?" he said to Ollie. "God you two have grown, I ain't seen you both for years!" Jonny laughed.

"Yeah they've grown an attitude since then!" Oliver said. His sons were 10 now, Jakob had short, spiky hair and like Jac his hair was a red sort of colour and he also had green eyes like his mother whilst Rowan had short dark brown, almost black coloured hair with bright blue eyes, just like his father. Jac had left Holby a short while after the kids were born and had not made any contact with Oliver or their children since. Jonny kneeled down by Oliver and whispered

"Anything of Jac recently?"

"Nope. Absolutely nothing" Ollie whispered back.

"News is Jac's returning to Holby this afternoon, good luck with that" he said as we walked out of the room.

"Dad? Who's Jac?" Jakob asked.

"Your mother..."

Right after Oliver said that, Jac walked through the door...

"Hi, not seen you in a while"

"I've been busy"

"Too busy to get in touch?"

"Yes ok, I'm not here to chat I'm here to work." Jac hadn't noticed her kids sitting in the corner of the room.

"Are you our mum?" Rowan jumped up and asked, Jakob walked over to his dad.

"No, I'm not" she replied quickly

"Are you Jac?" Jakob asked.

"Yes why?" she answered slowly

"Then you are our mum!" Rowan shouted

"Rowan shut up" Oliver whispered.

"Ok yes I am your mother, biologically"

"What does that mean?" Jakob was confused.

"By blood, but you probably call someone else your mother now"

"No, My dad ain't with anyone, he's a loner" Rowan laughed as he wound his dad up.

"Thanks Rowan, Jac please just give them a chance"

"She don't want to give us a chance, stop trying dad!"

"Ye she don't wanna know us!"

"Jac?"

"Ok fine! Look i'm sorry I left you all, I just wasn't ready but if you can forgive me maybe we can all start again as a family?" Jac apologised.

"If you're sure?"

"Yes I am" Jac smiled as Oliver walked up to her and kissed her. It was obvious they both still loved each other as much as they did all those years ago.

Jakob quickly grew to like his mother but it was a completely different story when it came to Rowan.

"Jac? Can you pick up the kids tonight please, Hanssen's got me down for overtime, I won't be home till late."

"Yeah sure" Jac replied.

"I'm not having her pick me up! She's a cow! I hate her!" Rowan shouted

"Rowan, she's your mother and she's staying and she's also picking you up from school tonight! Deal with it!" Oliver told his son.

Jac turned up at the boy's school to collect them as arranged, only to find out Rowan hadn't been seen since morning break at 11am, he had ran away from school.

"Jakob, where's your brother?" Jac asked.

"I dunno, we ain't seen him since break!"

Jac asked around the area of the school to see if Rowan had been seen but had no luck. Her and Jakob drove around for a while hoping they would find him but he was nowhere to be found. She hesitated before fetching out her phone to tell Oliver what had happened.

"Ollie we've got a problem, Rowan has ran away from school, no one knows where he is!" she said down the phone.

"What the hell?!" Ollie shouted. "Ok, you search around that area" Jac quickly jumped in and said

"Already done, I've asked local people and we've driven around for ages looking, we can't find him!"

"Ok, you go home and wait there, I'll search everywhere else" Oliver said. Jac could tell Oliver was absolutely terrified of what could've happened to his son.

"Jonny! Look mate can you cover me for a couple of hours please? Rowan's gone missing!" Ollie asked his best mate.

"Oh god yeah of course! Go find him!" Jonny said quickly.

Oliver raced outside to his car, running faster than ever, only to arrive at his car to find Rowan hiding inside..

Ollie opened his car door and got inside, Rowan was fast asleep. Oliver texted Jac to tell her that their son was ok and then drove home to get Rowan to bed.

The next morning Jonny had the day off and volunteered to look after the kids as it was the weekend and Jac and Oliver had work. The two of them arrived on the ward to find a bunch of junior doctors aimlessly wandering around in circles, bored. Jac saw Elliot Mo and asked her

"What's happening with the newbies? Who's meant to be looking after them?"

"You apparently, that's what I heard anyway!"

"Off who?"

"Hanssen" Mo replied "Good luck" she laughed as she walked away. Jac stood there and mouthed the word "Shit!" before walking up to the newbies.

"Right listen up, My name is Jac Naylor, I am a Cardiothoracic consultant, you are F1's, you do as I say when and where I say, got it?"

The new bunch of doctors stood in absolute silence as Jac assigned them to their first patients. Oliver walked up to her and said

"I remember my first day as an F1 under your wing... I don't blame them if they're terrified" Oliver smiled.

"Oii" Jac laughed and slapped Oliver's arm. They both laughed until Oliver suddenly froze.

"Ollie? What's up?" Jac asked, genuinely concerned.

"Have you got the list of newbies?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah it's on the table in the staff room, why?" Jac wondered.

Oliver ran to the staff room and picked up the list, he read all the names and found a very particular name...

"Ollie what is it?"

"Shit... Ryan Valentine... He's my brother... Jess's twin.."


	6. Part 6

**Sorry it's really short! Had loads of coursework to catch up on because i've been ill :(**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Both Oliver and Jac froze and looked at eachother until Jac said

"When was the last time you saw him Ollie?"

"About 14 or 15 years ago..." He replied to her.

"Is Ryan the one that was living in London?"

"Yeah why?" Ollie wondered

"No reason, just asking... Ok look I don't want ANY trouble on my ward, got it?" Jac said sternly.

"And why would there be?" As soon as Oliver finished his sentence, Ryan walked in the staff room...

"Y'alright bro? I got told you was working here" Ryan said to his brother.

"Right, well sorry I can't stay and chat, some of us have got work to do.." Oliver replied sharply before storming off.

"What's his problem?!" Ryan laughed as he turned to Jac,

"You" Jac said before chasing after Oliver.

Ryan looked around suspiciously, thinking of what trouble he could possible cause, before he was called back on to the ward.

"Mini Valentine, over here now" Mo shouted to Ryan as he walked onto the ward.

"What?"

"You're here to work, not stand around and do nothing!"

Ryan paused then laughed in Mo's face.

"Whatever mate" he said before walking towards the patients, leaving Mo shocked and feeling slightly threatened by Ryan.

Mo was sitting at the nurses station later on when Jonny could tell something was the matter.

"What's up with you?" he asked her.

"Nothing"

"Well obviously something is!" Jonny wasn't the type to give in.

"Just leave it Jonny!" Mo shouted at her friend.

Jonny stood up and walked away, leaving Mo by herself, with Ryan walking towards her.

"Are you actually gonna to do any work?"

Ryan completely ignored Mo until she repeated the question, Ryan turned around and slammed his hands down onto the dest right in front Mo.

"You never shut up do you?... One day you're gonna regret having so much to say for yourself" he whispered.

Mo looked at Ryan and said nothing, she was trying to hide how scared she was feeling.

Unbeknown to Ryan, Jonny had heard all of what he said..

"Valentine, you think you can talk to her like that an get away with it?!"

"Wanna bet?"

"You're pathetic!" Jonny said to him

Ryan reached for the scalpel on the tray behind him and waved it in Jonny's face

"As if YOU would actually stab someone!" Jonny laughed

"Jonny don't get involved!" Mo shouted across to Jonny

"Watch me mate!" Ryan said before sticking the scalpel into Jonny's chest.

Jonny collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath, blood rapidly flowing from his wound.

"Someone get some help please!" Mo screamed as she knelt down next to her best friend.

**Will Jonny survive?...**


	7. Part 7

**Hey! Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this! Been really ill and then the exams started to pile up... This chapter includes rape in it so if you're a bit sensitive around that topic, that's just a warning... Feel free to point out the flaws!... Hopefully not as long'a wait till next update!**

_**Jess x**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

"Someone please help!" Mo's cries got louder and louder.

"M-M-Mo" Jonny stuttered.

"Shh. Jonny don't speak" Mo tried to smile at her badly injured friend. His blood was flowing rapidly out of his chest, tears flowing down his face..

Jac ran over to help save Jonny.

"What the hell happened here?" Jac questioned.

"That psycho brother of your boyfriends! That's what happened!" Mo shouted at Jac whilst pointing at Ryan who just stood there, the scalpel still placed firmly in his hand. He crouched down to Jonny,

"Told you I would, didn't?" he laughed evilly. "Want it stuck in deeper?"

At this point Oliver came running over to control his insane brother. He managed to restrain him from hurting anyone else until the police arrived and arrested Ryan, only Ryan managed to free himself and fled the hospital all together..

3 Weeks Later.

Jonny stood by the window, a cup of coffee placed on the windowsill as he kept himself upright on his crutches. Jac had been keeping a close eye on Jonny who had been quite traumatised as a result of the incident. Jonny had become increasingly paranoid and too afraid to leave the room he was in. He had also been diagnosed with dysthymia a short while after..

Jac quietly walked in to the room, she didn't want to startle him. Jonny didn't hear her enter. She stood next to him by the window that looked down on the car park. Jonny would often spent most days stood there, watching the world go by.

"Hey" Jac said quietly and slowly to him.

Jonny was once a cheerful, happy, flirtatious, fun Scotsman, whereas now he was almost a completely different person...

Jonny looked at Jac, not saying a word. He slowly nodded and looked back outside the window. A car pulled up and a woman exited the it... He instantly recognised her.

"What is she doing here?" he faced Jac and asked, almost sounding worried.

"Who?" Jac looked outside. "That blonde woman?"

"Y-Yeah" Jonny stuttered.

"I don't know. Who is it?" Jac questioned.

"My sister, Eve... I don't want her here! Who phoned her?" Jonny started to panic while Jac tried her best to calm him down.

"Jonny, just get back in to bed ok"

At that moment Oliver walked in, Rowan hiding behind him. Jonny sat on the bed as Jac put the quilt back over him.

"Jonny... Your sister is here to see you"

At that moment Eve burst through the door.

"You look like crap Jonathan." Eve said bluntly.

Jonny looked at Jac

"I don't want her in here!"

"Oh for god sake Jonathan grow up!" Eve sighed as she walked towards Jonny.

Jonny and Eve had never really seen eye to eye. Oliver had spoken to Eve over the phone and informed her of how fragile Jonny was but she didn't believe a word of it..

"What... What are y-you doing here?"

"You're coming home... With me"

Jonny fell silent and looked at Jac

"With all respect Eve I really don't think that's a good idea.." Jac chipped in.

"With all respect I don't see how this has got anything to do with you darling" Eve said sternly

"Don't you dare 'darling' me! Jonny is staying here!"

After a long period of constant bickering between the two strong minded women.. Eve eventually won. Meaning Jonny was to head home to live with her...

A week later..

Jonny hated living with Eve, in fact he hated being alive full stop. Jac had been keeping a very close watch on Jonny but now she wasn't allowed anywhere near him.. No one from the hospital was..

Jonny was able to walk properly again now but was still emotionally unstable.

When he was in hospital, one day Jac found him with a scalpel in his hand... You can imagine what was going on. Eve didn't know about that so god knows what Jonny was doing to himself when he was all alone... That was not a euphemism by the way.

Jonny had been seeing a councillor since then but Eve had also cut that off.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Rowan had been admitted on the ED... He had got into a fight at school and broken his nose and his wrist. Typical boy.

Oliver had taken the day off to be with him whilst Jac worked.

Darwin had been short staffed since Jonny got stabbed and Mo had taken a few weeks compassionate leave.

Ryan had not yet been found.. The police assumed he was dead but still continued in their search..

Mo returned to work eventually but a tricky patient was admitted... She threw herself back into her work and tried to keep her head down.

The patient was a local drunk, Owen Wilson... His heart was starting to fail. Mo tried her best to treat him but he was getting difficult to control.

A short while after, Mo had given up. She made her way to the store room, sat on the floor and began to sob. Little did she know that Owen was following her..

He walked in, silent, Mo didn't notice.. He locked the door and moved closer to her..

"What the he'll are you doing in here?! Get back to bed now!" she raised her voice.

"Oh I bet you would like that wouldn't you" he said quietly and evilly.

"You know what I mean.."

"C'mon Miss Effanga... You can't resist me... You know you wanna do this!" Owen was starting to get forceful with Mo, tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Get off me!" she screamed as Owen shoved her against the wall.

He placed his hand over Mo's mouth to shut her up so no one would hear...

She knew there was nothing she could do to stop him...

He started to get rougher with her, throwing her against the wall like she was a toy. His hand slipped away from her mouth for a split second. She called at the top of her voice for help, but no one heard.. Or they did and no one came to her rescue.. She called again, even louder that time but that had consequences...

"Oh SHUT UP you moaning bitch!" Owen said aggressively as he threw her onto the floor. He pounced on top of her and carried on...

"STOP, PLEASE JUST STOP!" Mo cried but Owen refused to listen.

Thankfully someone had heard her screams that time and rushed to help... It was Jac...

She knocked on the door

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Owen removed himself from Mo, stood up and put his clothes back on.

"Mo put hers back on and backed away into the corner.. Hoping she wouldn't be seen if he opened the door..

Owen answered the door

"Just me"

"What? Right get back into your bed now!" Jac said as she pointed towards the bed he was meant to be in.

He waked towards it, Jac went to close the door but she noticed something... Mo's foot sticking out from where she was hiding..

Jac walked into the store room and closed the door behind her.

"Hello? Who's there?" she said as she walked towards the person, unaware it was Mo.

"Mo?! What the hell happened?!" Jac said compassionately as she crouched down to Mo.

She tried to sit up properly but she didn't have the strength. Bruises covered her arms, her mascara ran down her face. Her whole body ached and trembled with fear. She felt ashamed.

"Mo... Did he do this to you?"

There was no answer, Mo just lay there sobbing into her hands.

"Mo. Did Owen rape you?!" Jac asked, more assertively that time

Mo nodded and a little noise came from her mouth..

"Yes"


End file.
